In this reporting year, 70 patient visits (of healthy normal subjects) have been accomplished in developing the necessary normal values for new and upgraded auditory evoked potential equipment using traditional circumaural headphones. In addition, normative data has been accumulated for insert earphones used during this procedure. This normative data base permits valid and reliable comparisons and clinical judgement for individual patients and patient populations. A major component of this year's work has been to generate a normative data base for the new and promising technique of multi-frequency immittance evaluation. This study of the integrity of the middle ear system, based on its biomechanics, holds promise of providing relevant data on patients with various types and severities of musculoskeletal disease. Specific data derived from the studies of middle ear resonance on normals of both sexes and for all age groups is necessary to begin clinical comparisons with a wide range of connective tissue disorders such as osteogenesis imperfecta, firbrousdysplasia ossificans progressiva and others.